McBear love stories
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Teruhiko and Joshua in a oneshot of their own! Yaay! Rated M for smut (must be getting used to that by now) ;D
1. Chapter 1

:-: Start-

"You fucking did what?!" Joshua screamed into the phone, hearing the low roar in his voice from his grizzly side, and feeling the phone crackle slightly as he squeezed it in his rage.

"W-we're so-sorry, so sorry!" The moron on the other end responded, terror obvious to the bear even though Joshua couldn't even see them.

"Don't be sorry, fucking fix the damn problem!" He growled back, knowing that he was probably being way more aggressive than necessary, but such is the way of things when you're a grizzly bear. He slammed the phone back down on the reciever, sighing as he sat back down in his desk. _Calm down. Just calm the fuck down._ The bear thought to himself.  
>There was a knock on the door, "WHAT?"<p>

"Um, Master, Teruhiko-sama is here." Just the sound of his mate's name made his temper retreat completely.

"Send him in." Joshua said with a nod.

The grizzly's nose smelt what it most desired before Teruhiko peered in, "Joshua?" Joshua was on him before he had the chance to utter another syllable, grabbing the other bear's waist, yanking him close, and kissing him deeply.

"Teru, my Teru..." Joshua growled affectionately, holding him firmly and continuing to claim lips that he considered his and his alone.

"Mmm!" Teru trembled from the heavy kisses, feeling overpowered as usual with the heavy-seed. He had flash-backs of the day he had first gotten on an intimate level with Joshua, as he was pushed over the grizzly's desk; the american's hips pushing against his own, the feel of the desk pressing against the back of his ass, even the heat that rolled off the other bear in his obvious arousal. The only difference between then and now was that Teru felt no fear of the other male, no he wanted to be pressed close enough that their aura and breath mingled.

"I wouldn't mind having you right here on my work desk, you know," Joshua said, a rumble in the tone of his voice that spoke of his desire, "especially with the scent you're giving off..." Teru blushed, thinking that he wouldn't mind being taken on that desk. As if Joshua had heard those thoughts, the grizzly bear let out a triumphant almost-roar and pushed Teru on his back on the desk-top.  
>Teru looked up at Joshua, wrapping his arms around the american's neck and taking the chaste kisses with enjoyment. He was surprised to feel Joshua's fingertips glide up his torso, rubbing over his nipples, circling, and pinching softly. Teruhiko squirmed, shivers working through his body as Joshua's mouth dropped down the moon bear's chest, liquid heat pooling in his loins as the grizzly slowly began lapping at his nipple.<p>

It was a torturously slow lick, the kind that lazily circled around the bud before rolling over it. "Josh-ua!" Teru murmured, staring in awe as Joshua's mouth fell further down his body, mirroring the same slow drag his fingers were etching down his back. He blushed bright red as the grizzly caught his eyes with his own purple ones which were so very, very focused, and just a touch wicked. Teru gasped as Joshua took his sex between his lips, and took him all the way in in one moment, "Oh!" His hips trembled, his legs drawing up in an uncoordinated way as he gripped his partner's dark stawberry blond hair.  
>He couldn't believe he actually had Joshua's mouth <em>there<em>! And that the other bear was swallowing around him, pulling back and then taking him deep again, while his tongue did an impressive job over every slick inch of flesh. Teru groaned out Joshua's name, feeling orgasm just on the horizon.

"I want to be inside you when you cum." Joshua whispered in a husky tone as he leaned back over Teruhiko, coming nose to nose with him. A short zip and a soft whisper of cloth and the american had what he wanted. From the single thrust he had the moon bear climaxing, his inner walls coming down hard around the heavy-seed's sex, making Joshua groan into Teru's lips. "I love you, I love you..." It was almost like a mantra, as Joshua repeated the words over and over, and dragged his mate back under the tides of bliss.  
>It made the moon bear feel not just adored, maybe not just loved either, but all of adored, loved and a slice of worshipped. The American Grizzly of the madararui was said to be the most aggressive, short-tempered, and dangerous of the bear seed; perhaps even of all madararui. And while Teruhiko knew this was true-he still had not forgotten the first time Joshua had taken him on the bed- he also knew that there was a teddy bear side of this grizzly. Joshua was aggressively affectionate-a definite cuddle monster, short-tempered but not just when it came to rage-he flipped to snuggly bear mode just as fast, and he was dangerously skilled when it came to sex.<p>

Teru's voice was starting to crack and fade, he had been moaning far too loudly for too long, not that he truly minded. He had never experienced orgasm before his first-time with Joshua, and _oh my lord_ that man could make him orgasm over and over. Already on his third orgasm in just twenty minuets. "I can't-" A cry of ecstasy ripped free from his mouth, effectively cutting off his lie that he couldn't take anymore. And make that four orgasms.

"God damn, your body is fantastic, it's perfect..." Joshua practically praised, pausing only momentarily after his first orgasm-did Teruhiko mention stamina? The man had some amazing sexual stamina and his words were making Teru blush again. "Can we just do this until night-time?" Joshua was smiling with love and obviously sinful intent as he rubbed his hardening shaft against Teru's rear, "Then we can go to the bed for the rest of the night?"

Teru shivered at the feel of his lover's erection, "Do you really want to?" He wasn't sure if the heavy-seed was being playful or serious.

Joshua's grin broadened as he kissed Teruhiko's nose, "I could do this with you all day, every day for the next hundred years and then some." The moon bear's heart quickened at the honesty and sweetness of the statement. He was sure the other male could hear his heart thudding, maybe even feel his pulse through his lips as they kissed. "It's a deal then?"

"Huh?"

"You're mine for the next hundred years and then some?" One of the few times that Joshua ever reminded Teru of the young boy he once was, was when he smiled like that. Innocent and pure, genuine in word and expression. Teru just loved it.

He wrapped his arms tighter around the grizzly above him, kissing his lips hard to keep himself from weeping with joy, "Yes, oh yes. Nothing less than that." He had once thought himself in love with his kohai, and now he realized the difference between that foolhardy crush and this true love. "I'm all yours."  
>True love was being pocessed and wanting it to be that way. It was being connected in every way possible, mind, heart, and body; and only wanting to be closer. This was true love and he'd be damned if it were any other way...<br>"Aahn!" He moaned as he was penatrated again by Joshua.  
>...He also hoped he could keep up with this true love.<p>

The End!

Author's note: Well, here's the bear's love story! Please read, enjoy, and review (as always) ;)!


	2. Being possessed

"Sorry, thank you, but my drink is already spoken for." Teruhiko was trying to be poliet, he knew his heavy-seed was within ear-shot, not to mention that said heavy-seed had a, uh, possessive side to him.

"What a pity." This wanna-be suitor didn't get the hint, he stepped towards Teru instead of backing off, "So where are you from? Not many moon bears around here..." He smiled, brushing his hand against Teru's arm, and taking the moon bear's wrist. Teruhiko was already hearing the 'warning warning, total destruction in five seconds' that you hear at the end of every sci-fi movie when the spaceship is about to blow up. 5.

4. "Japan." 3.

"Oh really?" 2. "That's great, a foreigner!" 1.

0. "Remove your fucking hand before I break it off." And there was Joshua, his soul barely restrained.

The wanna-be suitor took the hint, releasing Teru, and taking a step away from Joshua, "It's okay, he didn't mean any harm." Teru put his hand to Joshua's chest, trying to calm the heavy-seed as he growled lowly.

"I see that you already have your hand's full with a piece of shit, no wonder there's no time for me." The male smiled at Joshua, his mid-seed soul growling back at Joshua.  
>The dark strawberry blond responded with his fist. His knuckles catching the other male right in the nose, breaking it with a sickening snap. To say that the two men got in a brawl, would be an understatement; arms and legs were flying, souls were raging, Teru could smell the mid-seed's blood.<p>

"Stop! Joshua! Please stop!" Teruhiko yelled above the noise of the throw-down. Joshua looked over at Teru, holding his opponent by the throat, "Stop." The moon bear was peaceable by nature, but this was more than just unnecessary violence, it was embarrassing to be in the cause of it! He knew he was starting to blubber like a cry-baby, and headed out of the room.

"Teru?!" Teru heard Joshua call after him. He ignored the call, rushing down the hall to one of the sitting rooms, slamming the door closed behind him. "Teru?!" Joshua barged into the room.

"Why did you do that?!" Teru demanded, trying to stop crying and be angry with his partner, but the tears were flowing.

"He grabbed you, what else was I supposed to do?" Joshua actually had the nerve to sound insulted.

"He overstepped, but you didn't have to attack him!" Teru snapped back, "Do you know how embarrassed I am?"

"Embarrassment is a small issue to me when someone touches you like that." Joshua responded, growling lowly.

"Small issue?" Teru repeated, finally finding his anger, "Small issue?! Do you now how much I worried about making a good impression tonight? How I worried about not making **you** embarrassed in front of all these people?!" Now Teru's soul was roaring at Joshua, the very air vibrating. "And now! Now, I know you don't trust me to handle myself when someone is being too forward!"

"Teru...that's not-"

"I'm not done!" Joshua fell silent, submitting himself to take the word lashing, Teru was grateful for that; he had anger but he knew he could never take down the grizzly if Joshua decided he didn't want to be scolded. "I can't figure out if you just think I'm a cheap whore who can't be trusted with other people OR if you're just an overly possessive dick with no control over himself!" Teruhiko crossed his arms, plunked down on the victorian sofa in the room, and gave Joshua an expectant look.  
>Joshua twitched under the gaze, looking everywhere but at Teru, "Well? Which is it?" The moon bear pressed.<p>

The grizzly rubbed his bloody knuckles against his pants, biting the edge of his lip, "I'm a dick..."

"What?"

Joshua sighed, "I'm a possessive dick with no control over myself."

"Is that so?" The shame that had come across Joshua's face was quickly deflating Teru's anger, but he refused to let it die that quick.

Joshua carefully came to Teru, getting on his knees in front of the moon bear, "I'm sorry Teru...really, I wasn't thinking..."

"I gathered that." Teru muttered, feeling defeated as Joshua nuzzled against his crossed arms, seeking out his touch. Was Teru really gonna let it go with a small apology?

"When it comes to you, I go blank...I can't help but feel like anyone getting near you is trying to take you from me..." Joshua stated, getting somewhere as he got Teru to uncross his arms.

"Can't you just trust that I wouldn't let myself get taken?" Teru murmured, relenting to pet through Joshua's thick hair.

"I don't think about that. I only think that I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you...and that any second someone better than me would come along..." Joshua leaned into Teruhiko's chest, wrapping his arms around the moon bear's waist.

It was Teru's turn to sigh as his anger said a short goodbye. "Well...I have no plans to be with anyone but you, so no more stupid fighting, okay? Trust me?"

Joshua nodded then smiled and locked lips with Teru, "This means you're not mad at me anymore, right?" His grin was like a child that had just gotten away with getting cookies out of the cookie jar.

Teru pursed his lips in a frown, thinking that occasional cute quality that Joshua had was sooo not fair, "I'm not mad anymore, but you're still not completely off the hook."

"What do I have to do to get off the hook?" And take a turn from childish to devilishly sexy. SO not fair.

Teru tried to resist the excitment that shot straight through his body, "I don't know..."

"I can think of a few things." Joshua stated, kissing the moon bear deep. This caused heat to pool in his loins instantly, Teru's nerves keyed to the grizzly's touch- the heavy hand stroking down his spine, a soft pair of lips kissing the side of his neck...

"No," Teru managed to push Joshua back just a bit, "We shouldn't do this, someone could come in..." His body protested his words, but Teru knew they were true.

You know who also protested? Joshua. "They'll get quite the show if anyone comes in." Teru was powerless against those gentle hands and warm lips. He could only blush bright red and muffle sounds as Joshua stripped his pants off and stroked his erection. "Really, quite the show." The grizzly said teasingly, rubbing his mate's hard shaft, cupping his sack, and rolling his thumb over the engorged head that was already slick with pre-cum.

"Joshua..." Teru murmured with embarrassment, covering his face with his hands.

"I know, you don't like when I tease," Joshua responded, coming back to Teru's face, kissing his ear, "even if it is true." Teru squirmed as the other male's fingers penetrated him, instantly finding a sweet spot that made him cry out. "Show me your face, Teru, I want to see your ecstasy." Teru obliged, gripping Joshua's shoulders instead as the grizzly's fingers played his insides, drawing him just to the edge of climax.

"Joshua!" Teru finally hissed in frustration when Joshua did nothing but tease him.

"I love it when you sound that way." Joshua stated, kissing his lover's nose with far too much softness, before suddenly thrusting into Teru's eager body. The moon bear released a moan, his body seizing around Joshua as he came hard from being filled. Teru panted, feeling his body already getting ready for round 2, knowing Joshua was still hard inside of him. "I love the way you smell at times like this too." The grizzly murmured, taking a deep inhale of Teru's scent that was touched with the smells of sweat and sex.  
>Teru couldn't offer more than a whimper as Joshua rolled his hips, cranking up his mate's arousal.<p>

"Whoa..." Both bears' heads snapped to look over at the intruder in the doorway. Of course it was that wanna-be suitor, and, of course, Joshua was going to give him a show and mark his territory in one go.

"Aaahn!" Teruhiko threw back his head with closed eyes as Joshua thrusted deep into him, dominating his body, and baring his teeth at the man at the door. Teru didn't even have time to be embarrassed or protest the sexual display, too caught up with the blistering rhythm of pumps that Joshua was slamming into him; so deep, so hard, Teru's vision danced with white spots as the pleasure overran every sense.  
>Teru was orgasming once again, his body jacking off of the couch, he didn't even notice the intruder leave, but did like when Joshua's violet eyes came back to his brown ones. How fierce those purple eyes were, dangerous and yet Teru could find adoration in them. He pulled the grizzly's lips to his own, savoring the heated kiss, and the feel of Joshua releasing inside of him.<br>Teru waited for his breathing to calm before trying to speak, "You didn't have to do that."

"The hell I didn't. Now he knows without any doubts that you're mine." Joshua responded. Teru let out a small sigh, and marvelled at his stupidity for feeling like this possessive quality was actually somewhat endearing. "Don't be mad at me again, I didn't break anyone's face this time..."

Teru actually laughed at the tone, the sheepish and almost glum tone. Yeah, it was a wonder that he could never stay mad at the grizzly. But then, who could stay mad? "I'm glad you didn't break anyone's face this time."  
>He hugged Joshua and counted on the silly fights to come, especially if they led to moments like this, "I love you."<p>

"I love you too Teruhiko." Joshua replied with a smile that never failed to flip Teru's stomach, and nuzzled the moon bear.  
>Yeah, there would definitely be many more moments like this, and Teru would enjoy all of them.<p>

The End!

Author's note: Hopefully not too short this time? ;) Reviews are always appreciated! I'll try to write more for this couple if I get the chance and the proper brain-flow! :D


	3. Fooled

"Let's discuss it over dinner, shall we?" Charm was definitely not a good thing in this sort of situation. But Teruhiko would not be fooled by this gorgeous, super sexy, intelligent, successful-_enough adjectives, thank you very much!_- man.

"You think I'm really going to go to dinner with you?" Teruhiko murmured, knowing he was being far too polite to this American business man, especially when said man was trying to steal his land out from under him.

"Well I had hoped you would." Teruhiko did not like that that smile made his stomach clench.

"Well I already made dinner." And the ding from the oven to say his casserole was done.

The American sniffed the air, "Smells delicious."

Teruhiko ground his teeth together, regretting that he had been raised in a household where manners were a big deal, "Would you like to stay for dinner here instead?" _Say no. Please just say no._

"Oh that would be quite fine." _Of freaking course._

"Let me take your coat then." The moon bear snipped, dutifully taking the American grizzly's coat, and hanging it up, "Please this way..." Teru led the other bear towards the dining room, "have a seat." He grudgingly let Mr. McBear take the head of the table, and went off to get the casserole.

"Is there any alcohol?" The business man asked in a high and mighty tone, looking expectantly at Teruhiko.

"Actually I have some Italian red wine." The moon bear answered with a tight smile, "Let me just go get it." And back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of very expensive wine that he had planned to use on a special occasion.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner." the grizzly stated with a broad smile as he took the wine from Teruhiko, examining it, "68, great year, especially for the red."

"You're welcome, Mr. McBear. I'm also glad the wine is up to your standards." Teru replied, taking his own seat.

"Please, call me Joshua." _Dang it heart, stop skipping just because of that smile!_

"Joshua it is." Teru muttered, serving the casserole while 'Joshua' poured the wine.

-Fast forward- two bottles of wine and a loss of inhibitions later:

"I'm not going to give you my land, it has been in my family for centuries!" Teruhiko had lost his manners, his proper speech, and his temper as well, "So if you think you can just waltz in here, you are out of your mind!"

The American was trying not to smile, "I understand. Though, I don't think I much want your land anymore."

"Hah. Oh really?" Teru slurred, leaning over the table into Joshua's face.

"Really. I want something else much more now."

"And that would be?"

"You, writhing under me."

Teru let out a drunken laugh, "Is that right?" Somehow the combination of being hit on and being drunk made everything just hilarious.  
>Joshua knew this opening was coming at the beginning of the night, and he was definitely going to take advantage of it. He cupped Teruhiko's face, pulling the moon bear's lips to his. Teru easily gave into the kiss, not that he could've put up much of a fight in his drunken state anyhow.<br>"Mmm..." In fact, drunken Teru liked the kiss. What drunken person wouldn't? Joshua's lips were soft, his mouth so hot, as if it could send flames through Teru's body from one kiss. The moon bear moaned as he realized that's exactly what was happening. Such heat, he'd never felt like he was burning inside in that sort of pleasant way before. God, he wanted more.  
>More sounded just perfect. And Teruhiko's body seemed to completely agree as he maneuvered around the table and pushed flush up against Joshua's hard form. The grizzly's hands stroked down Teru's sides, sliding to the moon bear's ass, and then hooking under the brunette's thighs as he picked him up and put him on the table. Teru gripped the front of Joshua's shirt to hold himself up as the other male's kisses made him feel as if he were falling.<br>He gasped into the grizzly's mouth when he felt the other male's erection press against his; even through their clothing, he could feel such heat! The American chuckled at this, dropping his mouth down, down, down. Nipping at the moon bear's neck, kissing a hard nipple through cloth, and finally unzipping Teru's pants, stroking his swelled head with a finger. Teruhiko's hips bucked, another gasp escaping him before a moan replaced it when Joshua's tongue swiped over his shaft's head. The grizzly's tongue teased and teased, but never let him come close enough to climax.  
>The moon bear let out a sound of surprise when Joshua's hand slid down his backside, a finger rubbing his tight hole, teasing inside his body with a stroke. Despite his surprise with the penetration, Teru couldn't do anything but moan for the other man, spreading his legs and staring at the grizzly, most definitely begging for more. The American gave the moon bear the kind of grin that could only be described as wicked, holding Teru's eyes to his own as he put on a show with his tongue; making the pink flesh circle the head of Teru's sex, dancing down towards his sack, and returning back up the shaft fluidly.<br>_Oh fuck._ _That was just too hot. _The moon bear was jarred from his thoughts when a spike of raw pleasure shot through him from deep inside his body._ Wha-what?!_ Teru cried out as more pleasure came roaring through his veins from where Joshua's fingers teased. He'd never felt that before!

"Looks like I found your spot." The grizzly stated with a sexy grin as he took his fingers out. Teru hadn't even known that he had a spot, and yet he was dismayed to see those fingers removed from it. He went wide-eyed as Joshua pulled his impressive sex from his pants, "Don't worry, I'll go slow." _Slow?_ Teru barely had a moment to think before the grizzly's slick head found the moon bear's awaiting entrance. Teruhiko let out a moan as he was penetrated by the full shaft, feeling stretched in a delightful way; he was surprised by how easily he accommodated the girth of the larger male. It felt good, _hell, too good_! The moon bear couldn't think, all he could do was relish the feeling of being filled completely.  
>The sound of the grizzly letting out a growl of satisfaction met Teru's ears, <em>So sexy<em>. The coil in his stomach jarred and released, sending blinding ecstasy through the moon bear as he climaxed, his voice cracking as he cried out Joshua's name. Teru panted, peering up at the American as he continued thrusting, seeking his own orgasm; Teruhiko couldn't believe that just watching the grizzly's face as he sought climax made him want to cum all over again. Those purple eyes were intense with passion and ferocity, his mouth opened slightly to release growls and groans, the moon bear could hear his name tangled in the sounds. Teru tossed his head back as another orgasm barreled through him.  
>Joshua had found his own climax, his grip almost painful on Teru's hips as his body tensed hard with his release. The American panted a few times, then gave the moon bear a grin, "Shall we move this onto the bed?"<br>Teru could only nod, too breathless to give any other response than that. He whimpered as Joshua removed himself, wobbling as he was pulled to his feet, and quivering as the American held him close so he wouldn't fall as he was ushered to the bedroom. "Ready for round two?"

"Huh?- ah!" The instant the bed was in sight, Joshua had bent Teru over on it and thrust himself back into the moon bear's heat. Euphoria was the only word that described what Teru was feeling as the American steadily thrust into him, harder, faster, deeper. The brunette gripped Joshua's hands that held tight on his hips, matching his own movements to the grizzly's, and moaning his success at finding that perfect rhythm that made his toes curl and his knees buckle. Another wave of ecstasy captured the two males, Teru crying out Joshua's name as his climax wracked his body, and Joshua growling Teru's name back as he came inside the moon bear.

"Damn." Joshua whispered, "You're wonderful."

Teru blushed, even drunk him couldn't handle such a compliment, especially with the tone of lust in the grizzle's voice, the obvious desire in the larger male's eyes, and the feel of Joshua's heat still throbbing inside. "Th-thank you." He wasn't sure if that was said for the compliment or the sex, probably both.

Joshua grinned, "Like I thought, I definitely want this more than anything else." The grizzly wrapped his arms around Teru, "Be mine, huh?"

Oh lordy, maybe sobriety was returning because suddenly Teru was feeling very shy, "I don't know..." The moon bear, his tone quieter with each word as Joshua pulled Teru closer and closer, his lips nearly brushing the mid-seed's own as the third word escaped. Teru shivered.

"Say yes." Joshua said with insistence, pressing his lips to Teru, "Yes is all I'll be able to hear right now." The grizzly devoured the moon bear's lips, his sex going hard again while within Teru which caused the brunette to gasp and squirm as he was stretched once again and his core was ghosted with heat.

"Yes!" Teru cried out with a low moan, unsure if it was in answering the question or in approval for more sex.

Joshua chuckled lowly, gripping the moon bear's hips almost hard enough to bruise and thrusting himself deeper into Teru, causing the brunette to nearly scream in ecstasy, "That's what I like to hear." Teru could only stay leaned over the bed, poised for more and more, crying out despite his voice getting hoarse. _So much for not being fooled by this gorgeous, super sexy, intelligent, successful_- Lights danced before the brunette's consciousness as Teru came again- _man._

**The end!**

**Well I just had this picture in my head of Joshua being some high classed business man and ran with it. Hope this little AU was enjoyed! :) Thanks please review! **


End file.
